


A feast fit for a Deatheater

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Wonderful!





	A feast fit for a Deatheater

Our story begins in Corban and Igor Yaxley's home where Corban has just finished making a feast.

Igor smiled. "That's a feast fit for a Deatheater, Cor."

Corban smirked. "That's what I was going for."

Igor asked, "Is it all for me?"

Corban chuckled. "As if I'd make an entire feast just for you."

Igor muttered, "I just thought you were being nice."

Corban told him, "It's for my family."

Igor inquired, "When are they visiting?"

Corban said, "Tonight, I told you a month ago."

Igor grinned. "Aw yeah, I remember that. Can't wait."


End file.
